All American Girl
by 00Edward-cullen-lover00
Summary: Based off the song All American Girl by Carrie Underwood. Bella s the head cheerleader and Edward s the captain of the football team.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was possibly the happiest person in the world right now. He has just married the most beautiful girl in the world. Renee, with her long black hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her big bluish-greenish eyes, that always reminded him of a waterfall. Her perfect heart shaped face and slim body. Well, except for the almost unnoticable baby bump. Yep, that was the reason they got married at the young age of twenty.

Renee had told Charlie she was pregnant at their two-year anniversery dinner almost six months ago. Charlie had thought she was kidding, until he saw that she was looking at him like he was crazy because he busted out laughing. She burst into tears and ran out the restraunnt so he had to run and catch up with her. Not the easiest thing to do when she was captain of the track team when they were in high school. And she was _fast._ It took almost two hours and sixteen phone calls to her parents and best friends until he finally found her sobbing in their medow.

He told her he was sorry and he thought she was kidding. After they got that sorted blurted "Will you marry me, Renee?"When she didn`t believe him, he stood her up and got down on one knee and proposed to her. She was so shocked. At first, she refused. She thought he was only proposng because she was pregnant. But after telling her over and over that he was planning on asking her anyway. She finally agreed.

So, here they were, getting reading to go to France, Paris for their honeymoon.

* * *

_six more months. Just six more months. Six months `till I get to hold my baby boy._

Charlie couldn`t wait. He knew it was a boy. Deep down in his bones he already knew. He couldn`t wait until he got old enough to play football. Go fishing with him. _He`s gonna be my pride and joy._

They were at the hospital at the moment. Renee had gone into labor early and he was waiting until he could go in and see his little boy.

His thoughts were interupted when he heard the door open with a small bang.

"Mr. Swan" Charlie looked up and saw that the nurse was holding a little bundle wrapped in a soft pink fleece blanket. He stared at the bundle with his jaw hanging open in shock. The nurse giggled and asked if he wanted to hold his newborn baby girl. Charlie wasn`t going to lie to him-self. He was the nurse gave him his daughter, he gasped in shock at how beautiful she was. She had he mother`s heart shaped face with doe like eyes and plump red lips. She had gotten Charlie`s nose and eye color, a beautiful light jade.

His thoughts about being disappointed were gone in a flash. _This is my baby girl. My baby girl. Woah._

The nurse smiled and said "She will certainly break a lot of hearts when she gets older." When Charlie looked up at her, still looking dumbfounded, she just giggled and led him to Renee`s room. Renee looked at Charlie and grinned. Even with her hair matted on top of her head and sweat covering her face, she was still the moost beautiful woman in the world._ Second now._

Charlie immediatley said "Isabella Marie. Bella. It means beautiful in italian." Renee just stared at him and a small, lone tear leeked down herr cheek while smiling at him.

"Isabella Marie it is then. Our beautiful little Bella."

* * *

**Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know. Should I continue?**

**O and I`m going to say this for all my stories before I forget, "I don`t own the twilight series."**

**This is based on Carrie Underwood`s song **_**All American Girl.**_

**So let me know if I should continue this story!Please.**


	2. AN:

I have a new pole up....When I get fifteen votes, I`ll poste a new chapter for all the stories, then I`ll work on the one that won.....But, knowing me, I`ll update a lot sooner than fifteen votes

:D

Don`t you see how awesomee I am?


	3. Hey, so heres the thing

I have a new account, so I`m rewriting all my stories....but there going to be the same but make more sense and be longer.....hopefully.(: The username is MidnightSeductress95. It may change in the future.


End file.
